


You Make Me Want Chocolate

by Jmeelee



Series: SterekBingo 2019 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, sbchocolate, sterekbingo, sterekbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/pseuds/Jmeelee
Summary: Stiles is a very helpful taste tester.





	You Make Me Want Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> For Sterek Bingo 2019 Theme: Chocolate

Stiles wanders into the kitchen in search of tape, but finds Derek scowling at the chocolate sauce he’s heating over a double broiler.

  
“What’s wrong?” Stiles asks, placing a tube of brightly colored wrapping paper on the counter and checking the contents of the glass bowl.

  
“It’s dull and lumpy,” Derek hisses, scraping the sides of the bowl with a red rubber spatula. “There’s no way I can glaze the birthday cake with this. I’ll have to start over.” He dips his index finger into the bowl and holds it up, testing the luster under the fluorescent light.

 

Stiles leans forward and wraps his lips around Derek’s finger to the second knuckle, swirling his tongue around the digit, sucking up all the chocolate and pulling off with an audible pop.

  
Derek stares at him, pupils blown and slack jawed, as Stiles lets out a pornographic moan. “Well, it _tastes_ amazing,” he supplies, then grabs the tape from the drawer and saunters into the living room to finish wrapping Cora’s present.

The spatula clatters onto the counter. “I suppose the next batch can wait,” Derek says, breathless, and follows Stiles through the doorway.

Needless to say, they’re late to the party.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m Jamie! Thank you for reading.


End file.
